The nature of lightning
by Dark Fire Dragoness
Summary: As Randy's parents are away, Howard and randy will have the whole day to themselves but what's this Howard is leaving too, and a new villian with a 'fun' personality will give the ninja the shock of his life!
1. Chapter 1

The scene shows a classroom full of students in science, Bucky writing down notes from Driscoll's speech, Theresa creatively drawing something on a notepaper, Julian looking fascinated at the remains of a mutated bat like creature, Randy and Howard are sitting next to each other.

"Hey bro? Something the matter?" Randy said to his depressed but mostly mad looking friend.

"Aw this is wonk Cunningham, my dad is making me go to a family business trip with him, humph!" Howard ended as the bell is ready to ring for school release In a few minutes.

"WHAT?! But we had a full schedule this weekend of GRAVEPUNCHER marathon!" A shocked Randy said.

Driscoll heard Randy's remark "Excuse me, Randy is there something you would like to share to the class?" Driscoll said as the class then looked at him, making him nervous.

"Uh N-no no nothing to talk about or share" Randy said as he then smiled nervously at Driscoll.

"Well, then pay attention class, because today we are learning how to neutralize static electricity" Driscoll said "It will be a quiet a shocking experience" said Jerry Driscoll **(the skeleton)**

"Zing! Good one!" Bucky said as Randy just rolled his eyes and ignored him, while Howard muttered "brown noser" under his breath.

"As you can see class the Static electricity in the atmosphere is in an unbalanced state that remains until the potential gradient, between clouds, reaches a level that causes the insulator between clouds, in this case air, to break down or fail. Lightning is created to equalize the potential gradient and blah blah blah" Driscoll continued but Randy stopped listening due to Howard whispering loudly to him, He's still trying to listen to Driscoll though.

"Don't worry Cunningham, I'm sure you'll be fine, look I'll even text you when I'm there, okay?" Howard said, hoping they were the right words to not even more anger Randy.

"Hmmm, fine!" Randy said forgivingly as the bell rang. Both bros then walked out of the school as many of the students happily left school.

"Well at least we get to hang out today" Randy said happily as Howard then stopped walking and gave a guilty look.

"I gotta go now so...yeah" Howard said awkwardly.

"Oh uh okay, so um see you later" Randy said as they both slowly walked away from each other.

As the day turned completely dark, the scene shows a dark shadow flipping with the combination of jumping on the rooftops of Norrisville.

"Let's see if this roof have good phone connection" said the ninja as he put on speed dial and patently waited. "I'm sorry but the number you are trying to call is not available now, please-"The ninja then hanged up his phone and groaned in frustration, he then put the cell phone back into his pocket. "I don't need Howard to have fun! I'm the honkin ninja this is gonna be EPIC! right Howard? Uh Howard?" The ninja then looked to his right and left side and felt completely lonely.

Suddenly the ninja spotted a cloaked figure breaking into Norisville's bank

* * *

**who was that mysterious shadow? You will find out next time (I am making this story like the episodes, so some of it will be short.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(**Yo guys and gals thank you for the reviews! Not bad for writing my first story huh? Well anyways enjoy reading dis I put in lots of creativity for this, oh and randy cunningham 9th grade ninja characters don't belong to me they belong to their respected owners**)

The ninja sneak down the building with ninja foot spikes and took cover in the conveniently placed mail box across the bank. The ninja sees a man in his mid 20's had tan-ish hair, it had a spiky hair style, hazel brown eyes, a light 5 o'clock shadow for his facial features, and a smooth but straight chin. He seems to not notice the ninja as he took off his mask for a second to collect the sweat off his face, his weapon of choice seemed to be a gun. The criminal must of probably cut the security cameras, and traps enable to go into the bank undetected.

"It's ninja O' clock" The ninja whispered as he began to run sneakily towards the bank.

Inside the building the man was taking out an advanced technology drill to open the safe "here comes PayDay Bro", as the drill touched the metal "SMOKE BOMB!" Said the ninja as he entered the room in the red smoke as it then disappeared.

"Lemme guess? Here to make a withdrawal" the ninja quipped as he drew his sword in a fighting stance to intimidate his opponent.

"The Ninja?! I-I thought you were busy with the monsters and robot stuff"said the criminal with a surfer accent.

"I had extra time to patrol the city Mr. Cat Burglar, and to kick your butt" The ninja quipped, waiting for his opponent to talk.

"The name's Melle, and I. AM. THE WORLD'S GREATEST CRIMINAL MIND, Dude!" melle said, luckily no one except the ninja was there to hear.

"Melle?!" The ninja then laughed at the name for sounding feminine for a mastermind, melle began to get annoyed.

"Oh How very Bruce for you" the ninja finished as he stopped laughing "Now if you didn't notice I'm the world's greatest ninja so what are you gonna do about that" the ninja said casually.

"I'm prepared for that, dude" with a quick snap of his fingers a gang of six biker like criminals came out of their hiding spots and surrounded the ninja. One had a tattoo of a scropion, one was more muscular than the others, one had red spiky hair, one had a strangely large coat, one was scrawny, and a thug that had a vest that showed his scar on his chest only.

"What the juice?!" The ninja said surprised.

"Got you off guard, am I right?" Melle said smugly to the ninja.

"No I mean how can that huge guy fit into that small box! It's not even possible" the ninja said as he pointed to the huge muscular man next to the small box that says 'fragile'. This annoyed melle "Get him!" He ordered his men as they all followed. A man with the tattoos was the first to lunge at the ninja in front of him, hands first. The ninja then did a backflip, while speaking his actions, to avoid the attack while force 'Ninja kick' the thug's back, sending him running straight to the wall, 'Ooooh that's gotta hurt!' He said. Then a thug with red spiky hair raised his fists towards the ninja as well, the ninja ran towards him as well but at the last second he slid on the ground and scissor kicked the thug's legs which then made him land forward front faced.

Without wasting time,The thug with the scar took out his machete and slashed away towards the ninja with fierce and strength skill, "My sword is bigger than yours" the ninja quipped in the sword battle as he then finishes it by a "Ninja Sword slice" the thug's weapon in half, the thug was distracted by looking at his destroyed weapon, the ninja took this opportunity to punch the thug at the jaw.

The scrawny thug smiled and took out a sub machine, from a random bag, firing aimlessly at the ninja as he dodged every bullet with graceful flips, the ninja then took out his ninja rings and threw them at the gun, the gun shortly exploded, the ninja then looked at the scrawny thug as he then pretended to faint, in order to prevent himself from getting hit from the ninja.

The final muscular thug smiled as he cracked his knuckles and then his head, itching for a ninja made the first attack as he 'Ninja sprint' to the thug and delivered a 'Ninja punch' and flipped back to safe distance in his fighting stance, but the thug seemed to absorbed the attack pretty well and caught his scarf before he could make it to safety "H'oh boy" said the ninja as he was then given a deadly bear hug, the ninja felt his body being crushed by the thug, he used "Ninja Air fist" to shake him off, the thug then got up and used near bags of money to throw at the ninja. Just as the he was about to throw more money, "Ninja tripping balls" the ninja said as he threw the small marbles at the muscular thug, making him trip and crash to his fellow fiends who were barely standing up, "Strike! Now that's what I'm talking about homie!" The ninja said confidently as the doodles appeared on the screen writing WINNER! And XXX for perfect strike.

Just as the ninja realized Melle was missing from the crashed crowd, he saw Melle running away with at least 3 bags of money, he then took out a Boomerang like weapon that had only three sides and thick bumps at the tip 'Oh no you don't, Ninja-rang' he said as the ninja-rang hit melle in the head with a loud 'Thunk', making him unconscious Before he could escape outside the front door.

"This was too easy!" Said the ninja happily, just in time the police sirens and flashes of red and blue appeared from outside of the bank "Well that's my que and Smoke Bomb!" The ninja said as he disappeared along with the red smoke. The police then came in with guns, making the defeated criminals come to a halt "Freeze, Nobody Move!". The thugs let out defeated groans while melle woke up and curse 'dang nabbit'.

The scene then cuts to melle inside the jail cafeteria because of dinner time, he meets up with his gang at the lunch table, all of them where dressed in orange jail clothes.

"So how are we gonna get out of here boss? We didn't even get the money!" The muscular thug said as he broke a piece of wood from the table for no apparent reason.

"Don't worry dudes the night is still young and besides, ninja did forgot one member of our team and he should be here, right about... Now" melle said as the scene then panned to the thug in the large coat, putting C4 on the wall, ready to explode by the trigger, two guards were standing next to the exit of the cafeteria so the scrawny thug distracted the guards, the muscular thug then knock the two guards unconscious with a two head collision. The gang soon ran outside, a police SUV is already waiting on the other side of the destroyed wall, the gang soon get in the SUV and drove off before they could get caught again.

"Come out bros, we've got payday calling our names" Melle said confidently.

"But didn't the ninja wiped the floor with us, boss?" The muscular thug said dumbly as part of the gang gave him a mad glare.

"That was just a minor set back, the real job begins!" Melle said with a determined face. At this point there was a montage of the gang going to each heist but in the middle of the heist the ninja appears and seemingly defeating all the members, except the one with the large coat, each time which is now a total of six attempts, and getting out of jail five going like this.

"Now your just getting lazy" said the ninja as he ninja punched the criminal into submission, the scene cut to him and his gang being thrown into jail again. He digs his way out of jail with the drill machine hidden behind a loose stone plate. And the man in the coat blows the steel wall once more. The gang are then deciding on what to do next as it was still night.

"Boss let's forget about the cash, we could book it to Mexico, they'll never find us there!" Said the one with the scropion tattoo.

"And then what? Lose the sweet hotspots to rob in this town?" Said the thug in a large coat. "Boss, what do you think is our next heist?" Said the red hair spiked thug. To melle who was leaning on the wall, thinking.

"It's not about the money anymore, it's about the reputation, dude!, look if we that down the ninja, we will be known as a the gang who took out the ninja! We will make, No, we will be history and no one's punching bags!" said melle as he tried to convince his gang for revenge.

"I'm with boss here, dat ninja owes me a new blade and Ernie with a new sub machine" said the scarred thug, as the scrawny thug named Ernie agreed with a simple nod, soon the gang is now convinced with spirit to get revenge they made a plan that will surely get the ninja.

The scene pans to the gang inside of a jewelery store, where they wait until a red smoke appeared "Smoke bomb!" Said the ninja as he appeared from the red cloud.

"I'm disappointed, usually the bad guys usually go for the valuable stuff, but hey, you guys are persistent ill give you that" said the ninja.

"We're here for something more valuable, and that's payback!" Said melle as he ordered his gang to start the plan of attack, as the group surrounded the ninja, he simply used

"Just give it up melle! You and your goons can't keep up with Da ninja! Cauz you know I'm awesome" Said the ninja as the Gang attempted to attack the ninja as the plan failed. The fight went very differently as the ninja used a single air fist to knock the whole gang where they stand.

The ninja used 'smoke bomb' to disappear as the police reappeared to arrest the gang.

"Oh man the ninja always messes things for me! Always!" said melle in a angry tone.

The scene then pans the jail in which a police officer is escorting melle To his cell.

"Here ya go melle, a nice new cell for you" said the male police, who had his name on his badge:Marty. The police shoved melle into his room with a baton and closed the metal door "And this Time you and your friends will have a separate nice room too" Marty then left to his duties.

"I'll get my revenge ninja!" Said melle as he then continued to plot ways to escape jail and destroy the ninja in his cell.

The scene panned to randy coming in his room from the window, still in the ninja suit, after a tiring full night of protecting the town randy jumped to his top bunk bed, face planted and took off the mask "Today is Awful!" Randy said he fell deeply asleep from the exhaustion from his aching muscles from the duties of the whole night.

* * *

(**I hope the fight was good, anyways I really think Melle is persistent, can't blame a guy who has be locked up, and humiliated 6(well actually 7) times by the ninja (lolz) I made the chapter a little longer yaaaay**!)


End file.
